<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kevin the bear by achoohaknyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647920">Kevin the bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achoohaknyeon/pseuds/achoohaknyeon'>achoohaknyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bears, Cute, M/M, Mentioned Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Mentioned Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Minor Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Teddy Bears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achoohaknyeon/pseuds/achoohaknyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin was too bored at the thought of him alone again, which is why he decided to prank his boyfriend, Jacob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kevin the bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sun shone brightly with clouds almost filling the whole sky. the cool wind made a few leaves fall from the trees as the sound of birds chirping surrounded the calming background.</p><p>Kevin looked out through the window as he sipped on the almost empty cup of brewed coffee he had in his hand.</p><p>there were a lot of thoughts filling up his mind: possible things he could do during his free time off from school, the right time to meet and catch up with his friends, and a dinner that would leave Jacob satisfied and impressed.</p><p>a smile formed on his lips as he thought of Jacob who left a few hours ago to go to work.</p><p>he stood up and placed his now empty cup on the dishwasher, taking out his phone from his pocket as he went straight to the living room to lay down on the sofa.</p><p>it was another boring day for him to not have his boyfriend around for several hours. he already did a few things to keep him busy and to speed up time, but thinking of how much he missed the latter still continued to bother him.</p><p>he started to watch random videos on his phone with his laughter filling the room. after watching several prank videos, an idea popped up on his head.</p><p>what if, he also prank his boyfriend?</p><p>Kevin stood up, a grin forming on his face as he took his wallet and the key to their shared apartment from the coffee table, stuffing them inside his jeans' pockets.</p><p>he looked at his reflection on the mirror, fixing his hair. he slipped his brown boots on and went out, locking the door.</p><p>----</p><p>"just place the giant teddy here, please."</p><p>the delivery guy nodded at him, placing the human size bear on the carpet in the living room.</p><p>"thank you so much." Kevin smiled, earning another nod from the delivery guy. he led the deliverer out of the apartment, locking the front door after him. </p><p>he went to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors and a garbage bag—the stuff he'll be needing for the prank.</p><p>he sat next to the giany teddy, flipping it over to cut the stitches in its back to remove all of the stuffing.</p><p>just thinking about the amount of money to spend for this prank is extremely hilarious, considering the fact that it will also make you lose all of your energy in exerting effort for the preparation and the prank itself.</p><p>Kevin is not the prankster type of guy, but he felt the need of pranking his boyfriend. he wiped the sweat that rolled down from his forehead with the back of his hand. the clock was ticking fast, almost an hour is left before Jacob comes home.</p><p>he collected all of the insides that he took out from the bear, throwing it to the garbage bag he had prepared next to him earlier.</p><p>he went out to throw the garbage bag inside the garbage bin they had.</p><p>he placed the pair of scissors back on the kitchen cabinet, letting out a sigh as he entered the living room.</p><p>right on cue, his phone beeped.</p><p>Kevin started jumping up and down in excitement as he read the notification he just received, Jacob is finally on his way home.</p><p>he turned his phone off, placing it on top of the coffee table. he started to wear the giant teddy costume he finished making a few minutes ago.</p><p>Kevin the bear positioned himself on the sofa, crossing his legs.</p><p>nervousness started to take over him, what if he screws up? Jacob is a scaredy cat, he's so soft that he easily gets scared. he can't even watch horror films as the creepy characters give him nightmares for several days. but that being said still made him feel nervous for what might happen.</p><p>he didn't notice that he has been overthinking for a while now, not until he heard the front door open and close.</p><p>"Kev, hun, I'm home!"</p><p>Jacob's voice filled the whole apartment as his eyebrows furrowed, not hearing an answer nor receive a hug from his boyfriend after he comes home is unusual since it only happened today.</p><p>"Kevin, did you leave home?" Jacob continued to speak, still not receiving any response from Kevin.</p><p>Jacob's footsteps were so loud that Kevin felt him getting closer to where he was, but Jacob walked past the living room, entering the kitchen.</p><p>"why did he leave without leaving a note—what is this bear doing here?"</p><p>Jacob's reaction was Kevin's go signal to start moving and execute the plan.</p><p>"shoot!" Jacob exclaimed as Kevin adjusted his position on the sofa. "why are you moving?!" Jacob continued, getting more scared while the other was stopping himself from laughing. Kevin raised a foot to once again scare the latter.</p><p>"you bear, stop it! you're scaring me!" Kevin slowly stood up, raising his arms up in the air as he walked like a mummy.</p><p>"Kevin Moon, where are you?!" Jacob couldn't stop himself from shouting since he's becoming more scared in each second.</p><p>Kevin couldn't hold everything in as he started to laugh. he freed himself out from the bear, still laughing loudly as he faced Jacob.</p><p>"wait, it was a prank?" Jacob questioned earning a nod from Kevin, "y-you scared me." Jacob whispered as he started to whimper. "you were so funny." Kevin continued to laugh loudly, wrapping his arms around Jacob to stroke his back.</p><p>"y-you know I easily get scared right?" Jacob whispered, hugging him back.</p><p>"I know, and if you get scared by a real bear, I'll make sure to be there and protect you." Kevin flashed a small smile, placing a kiss on Jacob's forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>